


The Curious Case of Ben Catanova

by Lulubellisima



Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a cat, Catlo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, People as cats, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a cat, Star Wars in Cats, They're cats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: Ben is head over paws with regards to Rey. Except Rey has no intention to fall for his wiles. Whatever will Ben do? This is the second part of my Catlo Vignettes inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	The Curious Case of Ben Catanova

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Ben's POV. He has a lot to say. I think he secretly listens to Adele or Lionel Ritchie's "Endless Love" on repeat. So many emotions with him. I hope you enjoy this!

She’s so beautiful. I’ve never seen a molly as beautiful as her. With her cream and grey coloring, her slight frame, and those eyes. She’s fierce, I can tell already. I can’t wait to talk to her. 

I need to make a good impression. Show her around the house, tell her what the best hiding places are, maybe even take her on a night stroll. 

Maybe she’ll become Rose’s friend, she really needs one. Especially since Phasma is rather mean. I’ve been trying to show her the way of the cat world, but I think she needs a female friend for that. She’s still young after all. 

We can all become a family.

\-----*-----

That did not go as planned. I don’t know what I did wrong. She hates me. None of the other female cats hate me. Even Phasma. 

It couldn’t have been something I said. I barely got two words out--”I’m Ben”--before she ran away. It also couldn’t have been because I smelled bad. I had just groomed myself and my fur was extra shiny. I must try again. She was probably overwhelmed with a new home. 

I didn’t even get her name. 

\-----*-----

Rey still won’t talk to me, but at least I know her name. I’m a little disappointed that I had to ask Rose for it, because Rey wouldn’t give it to me herself. On the plus side, it seems Rey and Rose are now friends. I think Rey will help Rose develop some gumption. 

As for me...well, I’m going to ask some of the other cats on my patrol tonight. Maybe they will know what to do. 

\-----*-----

None of the other cats helped. They couldn’t understand why I would want the attention of Rey when the other females in the neighborhood wanted to take a night stroll with me. 

I’m not that type of cat. Ok, so I took a few of the females on a night stroll once upon a time, but that was moons and moons ago. My tom cat days are over. Now I just fulfill my role within the clowder by doing nightly patrols.

I want it to be serious with Rey. So I spend the rest of my patrol around the neighborhood thinking about her. I’m so deep in thought that I almost miss the coyote prowling around, but I manage to warn the clowder in time. 

I really need to do something about Rey. 

\-----*-----

“Rose, could we talk?”

“Sure Ben. What do you need?” 

“It’s about Rey.” 

“Oh.” 

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Well...she says you’re a typical tom. She doesn’t think you’re a good cat.” 

My tummy drops when Rose says that. 

“Why?”

Rose leans in and whispers. “Phasma told her about your ‘nightly strolls’.”

“You mean my patrols? When I go out and protect the neighborhood.”

“Wait, that’s what that means. I thought you...you know.” 

Are my ears red? I hope not. Rose is too young to know about this. Too young. She’s barely out of her kitten stage. 

“Does Rey think I’ve been going out with another molly?” 

Rose nods. “Lots and lots of them.”

Oh no. I have to fix this. Quick.

\-----*-----

“Uhh. Rey, could I talk to you?”

“No.”

Just like that she just walks away. I don’t understand why she is so upset. It’s a simple misunderstanding that we can resolve. 

“Come back!”

Why is she running faster? 

“I just want to talk to you.”

\-----*-----

That really did not go as planned. She attacked me! Well...I did too. I probably shouldn’t have chased after her. This is a disaster. I don’t know how to fix it. 

Maybe I should talk to Armie. 

\-----*-----

“Have you tried giving her something?”

“Like treats?”

“Sure. That or...I don’t know, bring her something she likes. Except Phasma’s catnip. She will murder you.”

“So I should give her gifts?”

“Yes.”

I can do that. I can bring her gifts. I will bring her lots of gifts and then she will talk to me and she will like me and we can play together and sleep in the same bed and then have kittens.

Kittens? 

Kittens?

Kittens.

Kittens!

\-----*-----

Ok. I have five treats. Maybe I should have saved more. I really should have saved more. Rey likes to eat. She eats everything. 

Will she hate the treats because there aren’t more? I should wait. No. No, I waited two days to save the treats. 

I can do this. I can do this. Ok, she’s in the living room with Rose. I should wait. No. No. I can do this. 

“I got these for you Rey.” 

She’s just staring. Should I push them closer to her. Yes, I should put them at her feet. She’s still staring. 

“Why are you--”

“I want kittens with you!”

I’ve never heard her hiss so loud. Even after that time we had our tussle, and now she’s leaving. Great, and Rose is laughing. 

“You’re silly, you know that?” 

“Thanks, Rose.” 

\-----*-----

My hooman’s cuddles are the best. She likes scratching behind my ears, and it’s oddly comforting. I purr happily enjoying our time together. Phasma likes to hog her time the most, and I’m left to seek cuddles from the other hooman, but it’s not the same. 

“You’ve been a bit sad lately Ben.” 

She boops her nose with mine and it makes me feel so much better. I rub up against her neck, wanting her to carry me like when I first met her all that time ago. Those were the best of times--just the two of us. 

“Having trouble with the girls?”

Just the one. How can I explain to her what my tummy feels when I see Rey? How can I explain that I want to spend all my time with her, but she doesn’t want to spend any with me?

“I want Rey to like me,” I meow, sounding like a spoiled kitten.

“Oh, sweetie. You’re my little Catanova. She’ll realize what a wonderful tom cat you are.”

“That’s the problem! She thinks I already have a molly. Many of them, but I don’t. I just want her.”

My hooman keeps petting me, singing something softly. I purr and purr cuddling in her arms. At least my hooman loves me. 

\-----*-----

“Are you going to show me how to hunt in the backyard tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t sound so excited.”

“Sorry Rose, I’m just a bit tired.”

“It’s about Rey right?”

It is. This morning I just got near her while she was in the kitchen and she pawed me. There’s a mark on my right cheek to prove it. 

“Is she the one who scratched you?”

“Mhmm.” 

“She’s had it really rough you know.” 

“What do you mean? Has Phasma been bothering her too?”

“No. Well yes, but it’s not that. It’s just…”

“What?” 

“Where she came from, it wasn’t very nice. She’s told me stories about where she used to live, and it was bad.”

“What kind of bad?”

Rose sighs. “I really shouldn’t say. It’s her story and she should be the one to tell you. If she wants to.”

I wish she would. Maybe then I could understand her better. 

\-----*-----

A thunderstorm is raging outside. The windows rattle and the rain sounds like boulders to my ears. There’s a faint noise coming from somewhere in the house. Is someone whimpering? I can’t tell where it’s coming from. I know Phasma is in bed with the humans. Armie is in the living room. Rose is in the garage by the hole in the wall watching the rain--she’s fearless for being so small. So then it must be...where is she?! I should look in the guest room first. 

“Rey? Rey, where are you?”

I hear a hiss to my right. She’s hiding behind the couch. 

“I just wanted to see if you were ok.” 

She’s just staring back at me. Should I leave? I try to move a bit closer to Rey, but she hisses again. My head drops, I’m never going to get her to talk to me, let alone like me. I walk away, deciding to just go sleep under my hooman’s bed, when she stops me. 

“Wait!”

She’s talking to me!

“I...I don’t like thunderstorms,” she whimpers.

“I don’t like them much either.”

I get a bit closer and to my delight she comes out from behind the couch. 

“I know a place we can go hide in, and the rain doesn’t sound as loud there.”

I’m really hoping she agrees to come with me. This could be my chance. 

“Ok.”

I show her the bed I have below the last shelf in the pantry closet. My hooman made it for me. She put blankets together and piled them in a corner. I have a nice bed in the hooman’s room, but I like to come to this one often, the blankets still smell like our old house and like my hooman. 

My favorite toys are here, and I even have a couple treats from this morning stashed here too. 

“It’s not much, but it’s cozy. There’s enough room for both of us.” 

I move my toys to the side to make more space and Rey sniffs around, hesitantly moving closer to the bed. 

“You can barely hear the thunder from here,” says Rey. 

“That’s why I like this place. Even though I don’t mind storms that much anymore. Back when my hooman got me I hated them. I’m glad I don’t live on the streets anymore.” 

“You lived on the streets?”

I nod. “For a long time. There was a big thunderstorm once, and this one big cat tried to steal my hiding place, we had a big fight. I ended up in the storm, cut and bleeding. My hooman found me and took care of me.”

“She is nice...for a hooman. Not all of them are like that.”

No they are not. I’ve known many hoomans who are horrible. 

“You can lie down. I promise I won’t hurt you,” I say. 

Rey pushes the blankets this way and that a bit before settling in. “It is cozy.” 

My heart leaps at her liking my bed. 

“Thank you for sharing your space with me,” says Rey. 

I give a happy purr. “It’s no problem. I really just want to be your friend.”

Rey looks at me for a long time before saying anything. 

“You’re different than I thought you were.”

“Is that good?”

“Very.” 

I scoot a bit closer to her in the bed and she doesn’t seem to mind. “Would you like to hear a story?” 

Rey nods and lies down on her side, looking at me intently. So I tell her of my last patrol and how I had to help Poe, the next door neighbor’s cat, get out of a garbage can he got stuck in. She giggles for a long time, her whole body trembling. 

“He doesn’t sound very bright.”

“He has his moments every once in a while,” I say. 

“So that’s why you go out during the night? To patrol the neighborhood.” 

I settle on my side too. “Yes. A group of us are in charge of checking that there are no threats out there for the clowder. There’s a lot of them who don’t have a home like us, so they need help. Sometimes I hunt for the kindle that doesn't have a home.” 

“But you’re not an outside cat anymore. So why do you still do it?” 

“I still have some friends that are outside cats, and I like to help.” 

“You’re a good cat Ben.” 

Rey’s words warm my heart and my tummy starts to flutter. I love the feeling and I can’t help but start purring as I stare at her. 

“Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?” she asks.

“You can stay as long as you like, and if you ever need some space to relax, you can always come here. I don’t mind sharing.” 

“Thank you Ben.” 

Rey stretches and settles again before falling asleep. I settle too and fall asleep, dreams full of Rey. 

\-----*-----

I found a great patch of grass to play in outside, and some great climbing ledges. I think Rey would really like it. She hasn’t gone outside since she came to live with us, even though she knows there’s a whole in the garage. Maybe she’s still scared to go outside, but if I tell her I’ll protect her, maybe she will go outside with me. 

When I get to the living room I see Phasma spring and tackle Rey, knocking her down. Rey fights back, but Phasma has already scratched her beautiful face. I’m so angry. I don’t think I’ve ever been this angry. Before I realize it, I’ve pushed Phasma out of the way, knocking her into the wall. I move in front of Rey, blocking her from Phasma. 

“What’s wrong with you Phasma?” I hiss. 

“She took my catnip!” she hisses back. 

“Our hooman took the catnip. I saw her take it this morning. She took your secret stash too.” 

It’s unbelievable how much Phasma has become dependent on it. 

“Go away!” I hiss at Phasma, and for the first time ever, she leaves without a fight. 

I turn to look at Rey, she’s been quiet the whole time I talked to Phasma. She sits back on her haunches, head partly down. 

“She smelled me in the hoomans room,” she whispers. “That’s why she thought I took her catnip. I didn’t, I was just…”

I lean in closer, there’s a scratch along her face, and I can’t help myself. I start to lick her wound. Rey stiffens, but doesn’t back away. Once I’ve licked a few times, I step back. 

“I don’t think it will scar.” 

“I wanted to say thank you. That’s why I was in the hooman’s room. I wanted to say thank you again, for sharing your bed in the pantry.” 

I nuzzle up against her, purring happily. My heart soars when she purrs back. I am incredibly happy. 

\-----*-----

Rey is going out on patrol with me tonight. She’s been going with me for the past couple weeks, and it’s been so much fun. It doesn’t feel as lonely with her as company, and I’ve been able to show her all the things I’ve found around the neighborhood. 

Rey was hesitant at first, afraid of what lay beyond our home. I didn’t understand it, not until she told me what it was like for her out on the streets. I felt so upset knowing everything that happened to her, but slowly she has opened up and feels more comfortable around me and going outside with me. 

We never separate, even when we are in the house. Armie asked me the other day if I didn’t get bored being around Rey all the time. I don’t. I never could, she is so interesting. Rey has the most amazing stories, she is a great climber and can find anything in the backyard. Sometimes I just like to listen to her go on and on about the most random things. 

Today, we are planning on surprising Rose. She had been asking about going out with us at night, but Rey was not sure she should, since Rose is still young. She has been very motherly toward her, taking her under her paw. I told Rey we would only take Rose out for half the night and they could come back while I finished the patrol--only then did she agree. 

“Are you ready?” I ask Rey. 

“Yes!” 

“Let’s get Rose.” 

We go look for her in the guest room, where she usually likes to be. Rose is at the top of the cat tree, grooming herself. 

“Rose, we have a surprise for you,” says Rey. 

Rose’s eyes widen. “Is it a new toy?” 

“No. It’s better,” I say. 

“We are taking you with us tonight,” says Rey.

Rose jumps down from the tree, tail swishing to and fro. “You’re taking me on your patrol?!”

Rey and I nod. Rose purrs excitedly and runs for the garage. 

“She will want to go out with us all the time now,” says Rey. 

“That’s ok. It can be our family outing for the week.” 

Rey laughs and licks my nose. “Let’s go!”

Life really is wonderful. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


End file.
